Baby of Mine
by Artemis-41
Summary: After leaving the Gundam pilots because of a pregnancy, and wanting to escape the baby's Father. Duo Maxwell builds a life without the father of the baby. But Five Years later, The Gundam Pilots stumble upon Duo and the baby. The Secret is out in the open
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing . . . I'm just playing around with their lives.  
  
Author Notes: Okay, first off, Duo's a girl in this . . . And well, it's a pregnant fic. So, you kinda figure with this is gonna go. So, Reveiw at the end of this!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Baby of Mine  
  
Prologue:  
  
Oh Gods, she couldn't be . . . . There was no chance in hell?! What would the others say?! What would they do if they discovered her secret?! Hell!!! What would Howard reacted?!  
  
"I'm in deep shit" the girl murmured. She stared, blankly at the pregnancy test that she held in her hands. The tiny blue cross stared, hauntingly back at her. "What am I gonna do?" The girl heard a knock. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah . . . Why?"  
  
"You didn't look very well this morning . . . Are you sure everything is alright?"  
  
"Yeah . . . Everything is fine, Quatre".  
  
"If you're sure".  
  
The girl listened to the vanishing footsteps. Tears welling up in her eyes. Oh Gods, she was totally screwed over. But one thing was made up in her mind. She was keeping this baby . . . no matter what. But that meant she couldn't stay with the others, less they find out.  
  
"Howard . . ." breathed the girl. "I'll stay with Howard . . . He's like my Dad anyway". The girl nodded to herself and placed the pregnancy test in her pocket. Slowly, the Girl exited the bathroom and entered the hallway.  
  
"Hungover, Maxwell?" came a voice.  
  
Duo Maxwell jumped and whirled around coming face to face with Chang Wufei. "No . . . Why?" Duo squeaked. Wufei eyed his fellow pilot, sharply.  
  
"You did an awful lot of vomiting this morning" Wufei said.  
  
"I was sick . . . Besides, If I was hung over, you would know . . . Wouldn't you, Wu-Chan" Duo purred. Remembering the last time she was drunk. Wufei, barely, suppressed a shudder. "If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make". 'And things to pack'.  
  
Wufei watched as the braided pilot walked away. The Chinese pilot frowned and walked away.  
  
*  
  
Of course you can stay will me, Duo.  
  
"Thanks . . . It's just until I get on my feet and stuff . . . Okay" Duo replied. She was using the phone in one of the many studies of the Winner Estate, the pilots stayed at. She had locked the door, so she wouldn't be interrupted. "Listen, Howard . . . I really appreciate this, Really".  
  
I know you do . . . So tell me, Kid, who's the Father?  
  
"I rather keep that secret, okay?"  
  
Fine . . . So, you wanna be picked up?  
  
"Yeah, you in this area?"  
  
When am I not in any area that you occupy? Of course I am, I gotta keep an eye on my little girl, don't I?  
  
"Yeah, send Perry to pick me up" said Duo. "I'll be waiting at the Town's mall in two hours, okay?"  
  
Roger that, Shineegami  
  
"See ya then, Howard".  
  
Roger.  
  
Duo hung up the phone. She stood and exited the study and headed to her room. Two hours would give her plenty of time to pack everything she owned. The only she hated to do was to leave 'Scythe here with the other Pilots. But, oh well, she doubted that Howard would let her pilot in her condition. Duo grabbed one of the huge black duffel bags she owned and began to pile her stuff in. Pregnant at Fifteen . . . If she had parents, they probably would have killed her by now. Duo sighed. She wouldn't let the other Pilots find out about this . . . Let alone the father of her unborn baby. Duo fixed her mind back on her task, packing up and leaving the Gundam Pilots forever.  
  
*  
  
Howard watched as the car drove up to the docked ship. He knew it was Perry with Duo, He watched the American climb out. She carried a duffel bag while Perry carried the other. "Welcome home, Kid" said Howard, pulling Duo into his arms. Duo smiled and hugged the older man back.  
  
"Thanks, it's great to be home, Howard" said Duo.  
  
"Stow her stuff in the usual Quarters" Howard ordered, handing Duo's duffel to Perry, who nodded. "I contacted a doctor, who I know you'll trust".  
  
"Sally?"  
  
"Yeah, she swore never to let the Boys know of this . . . And she'll deny all information of ever attending you if the Boys ever found out" Howard said. Duo nodded, soon the two were walking in to the ship.  
  
"So, Howard . . . How do you feel about playing Grandpa?" Duo giggled as Howard adjusted his shades.  
  
"Just let it be know that I will be the coolest Grandpa out there" Howard laughed. Duo rested her head on her foster father's shoulder. "It feels good to be home".  
  
*  
  
9 Months Later . . . . . . . .  
  
"GODDAMNIT!!!!" Duo screamed. Never in her life, broken bones, periods or any other injures, she substain, could compare to this excruitating pain. It was only herself and Sally in the small med deck. "I'LL KILL HIM . . . RIP HIS . . . .ARGH!!!!!"  
  
"That's it, Duo . . . Push!!" Sally ordered. The doctor was totally ignoring the girl's screams and rants. "Atta girl, a few more pushes".  
  
"SCREW YOU, SALLY!!!" Duo screamed. She clamped down and pushed harder. Her back arched as she screamed. A baby's wail echoed through the deck. Duo gasped and heaved for breath. She looked over to where Sally was cleaning, weighing and checking the baby out. "What . . . What is it?"  
  
Sally looked around. "Congratulations, Duo . . . It's a Baby Boy". She handed the young mother, the newborn. Duo locked eyes with her son's eyes. "So, what's the baby's name?"  
  
"Solo . . . Solo Marcus Maxwell" Duo replied. She caressed her baby's cheek. "Hi there, it me . . .Your Mommy". Idiglo eyes opened and gazed up at Duo. "Ooh, Sally, he's precious!!"  
  
"I'll stay on board for a few days, just to make sure that baby's healthy and strong" said Sally. "Due to the fact he was born on Earth and you were born in Space . . . There might be some complications, okay?"  
  
"'Kay" yawned Duo. Sally gathered the Baby up and placed him in the Basket next to Duo's bed. Soon, both mother and child was asleep. Sally crept out and found the anxious crew standing there.  
  
"A Health Baby boy" Sally announced. "Solo Marcus Maxwell weighed in at 6 lbs 7 ozs." The crew breathed a faint sigh of relief. "But I'll be staying on board because of the different birthing places of mother and child".  
  
"You don't think anything's wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just making sure . . . That's all" replied Sally. "So, Howard, All my calls will be reverted here to the ship, alright?"  
  
"Fine by me" answered the captain of the ship.  
  
Sally nodded. The crew dispersed leaving only Sally and Howard in the hallway. "Could you tell the father?" Howard inquired.  
  
"No, we won't see any changes until the baby is at least 3 or 4 weeks old" said Sally. "But I'll tell you this . . . I don't think it was Trowa and Wufei . . . Has to be either Heero or Quatre".  
  
"Who would you lean to?"  
  
"Quatre".  
  
"Why Winner?"  
  
"Call it Woman's Intuition" replied Sally.  
  
"Hmmm".  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who do you want to be the father of Solo Marcus Maxwell? Heero Yuy? Or Quatre Raberba Winner? 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own Nobody . . . except Solo Marcus Maxwell!!! Got it? Good  
  
Author Notes: And the votes are in Quatre: 6 Heero: 8 And it's Heero  
  
by two points. Okay to answer a from my reviewer, Emily Hato: Okay, no one knows Duo's a girl because the father was pretty damn drunk when they got together and let's just say, that the father doesn't remember. And no, the Boys don't know that Duo's a girl, she made pretty damn sure that no found out. But why? That's a secret!!! Also, Relena-Bashing Galore!!!!!!!  
  
Pairings: 1x2 5xS 3x4  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Five Years Later . . . . . .  
  
May, 22nd / 200 AC  
  
"Come out. . . Come out . . . Where ever you are" sang a twenty-year- old woman. She could hear the giggles of her five-year-old child. "Momma's going to find you". Braided light brown hair fell over the woman's shoulder. Her Amethyst Eyes sparkling in happiness.  
  
"BOOO!!!!" shouted a little boy. The Woman jumped and whirled around facing her son. Amethyst eyes sparkled with laughter as the little boy ran away. His messy chocolate hair sticking up everywhere. "Save me, Grandpa!!!" The little boy ducked behind the legs of a elderly man.  
  
Howard nearly fell over as his adopted grandson hid behind him and his adopted daughter, scooped her darling baby boy into her arms. Duo Maxwell, mercilessly, tickled her son, Solo. The five-year-old shrieked in laughter, squirming to get away from his mother. "Whoa, Momma's tired" Duo said, collapsing on to the couch. Her son was certainly energetic. Solo rested against his mother, he was tuckered out from playing with his mom.  
  
Howard rested the tea down on the coffee table of Duo's nicely furnished apartment. The Scavenger had stopped by for several days to see his little family. Solo had grown alot since the last time Howard had seen him, which was sometime last year, and the boy was attending Juuban Academy. A school had went from Preschool to University. "So, how have you two been?" Howard inquired.  
  
"Great, Grandpa!!" Solo answered. "Momma's been working really hard with her preventer job, though". Howard looked at Duo, who simply shrugged.  
  
"Lady Une came to me about heading the Intel and Stealth Department, how could I turn her down?" Duo questioned. "I don't see any of the Guys when I working . . . I'm the Goddess of Death, they couldn't harm me even if they tried".  
  
"Momma? If you're the Goddess of Death . . . Does that me Angel of Death?" Solo asked, cutely. Duo smiled and nodded. Solo's heart-shaped face lit up. "Did you hear that Grandpa? I'm the Shi ni Tenshi". Howard smiled and nodded. "No one can beat me!!!" The little boy jumped off his mother's laps and struck and pose, laughing.  
  
"Yep, that your kid alright" Howard said.  
  
*  
  
May, 23rd / 200 AC  
  
Heero Yuy looked at a picture that sat on his desk. It was a picture of him and his estrange partner. Quatre had manage to get the picture when the two were sitting on a swing sit, Duo had fallen asleep on Heero's shoulder. And the perfect soldier simply stared out into the rain. It was the only reminder of Duo that he had left besides the note that Duo had left behind.  
  
"HEERO!!" came a high-pitched voice. Heero winced and sighed. Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei gave him sympathetic looks as the former Queen of the World glomped on to the usually stoic ex-pilot. "I've missed sooo much!!!!"  
  
Heero sighed and watched as Relena squeezed the life out of his muscular arm. "Excuse me" came a voice. "Do you have a pass to be in this area?" Both Heero and Relena looked up at a young woman wearing an Intel and Stealth Agent's uniform. "Do you?"  
  
Relena leveled the woman with a glare. "Do you know who I am?" Relena questioned. The woman raised one of her perfect chestnut eyebrows.  
  
"Your pass, Miss" ordered the young woman.  
  
"I am Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian" said Relena. "I am allowed to visit when I . . . . Hey!!! Let Go!!!"  
  
"Security!! GET IN HERE!!!" shouted the woman. She, carelessly, shoved Relena at one of the guards. "Escort Minister Darlian out of the building, for her own protection, Of Course". The guards walked away with Relena, sulking in the middle. "Damn annoying pest". The woman turned only to be greeted by Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. "Can I help you?"  
  
"No, just wanted to thank you" Quatre said. He gave the other preventer a smile.  
  
"Uh . . . your welcome" replied the woman. She pushed her black rimmed glasses back up on her nose. Her chestnut hair was wrapped around her head. "Excuse me, I have to speak with Lady Une". She side-stepped and walked away. The ex-pilots watched her leave, surprised.  
  
"I like her" Wufei stated, suddenly.  
  
"You don't even know her" Trowa retorted.  
  
"So, she got rid of that annoying Onna, more then enough for me to like her" said Wufei. "Don't you agree". His three comrades nodded.  
  
"She's cute" Quatre said. Trowa looked at his small blonde haired lover. "In a stoic sorta way". He looked up at Trowa and blushed softly. Heero shrugged. There was something familiar about that woman. He sat down, his eyes traveled to the photo of Duo and himself. He sighed. He missed Duo.  
  
---------  
  
Duo let a breath of relief escape her lips as she appeared before Lady Une's office. She rapped, softly on the Commander of the Preventers. "Enter" came Lady Une's brisk voice.  
  
"You call, Ma'am?" Duo inquired as she opened the door.Une nodded and gestured for her Intel and Stealth Head to close the door. "Something wrong? You seem tense?"  
  
Lady Une flipped a switch. "We can talk freely now, Duo" Une said. Duo raised an eyebrow at her commanding officer's informality. Slowly, Duo sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lady Une. "We have a problem . . . A serious problem". She handed a folder to Duo. "This earlier yesterday morning, your rooster day".  
  
Duo opened the folder and studied the strange language before her. It looked familiar, where had she seen this before? "Can you decipher it?" Lady Une inquired.  
  
"I'll get right on it" Duo said. "It'll take me the day to do it . . . Which means I'll be home late again". She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, well, Howard's staying with us for a while, he can watch Solo for me until I get home".  
  
"I wouldn't have done this without my reasons, Duo" said Lady Une "You understand, don't you?" Duo nodded. She stood and walked out. Lady Une turned back to her work. Duo had her nose stuck in the folder, studying the message. It was really nagging her, for she knew that she had seen this type of code before. But couldn't place it.  
  
"Where is this from? The War?" she mumbled. That seemed about right . . . But where in the War did she see it? Suddenly, she went flying backwards and landed on her back. There sitting upon her was one of her Sub-Commanders. "Shadow?"  
  
"Hiya, Jinxy!!"  
  
"Get off her, Shadow!!" came a voice.  
  
There stood her other sub-Commander, Mimic. He bent down and hauled his shorter partner off their Commander. Mimic then bent down and pulled the petite Captain to her feet. Duo knelt and gathered up the folder and her glasses. "What are you two doing up here?"  
  
"Following you" Shadow replied, he nosed around the folder. "Hey, Neat . . . What . . . MMPH!!!!" Mimic and Duo covered his mouth. He blinked his amber-honey eyes at their behaviour. Mimic dragged him out with Duo following. She noticed Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were looking at them, curiously. She gave them a hard glare, they returned to their work.  
  
"Let's get back to the Underground" Duo ordered. "And Shadow, keep that trap of yours shut, understand!" Her sub-commander nodded and wiggled a little bit but Mimic held strong. He gave up and allowed the taller one to draw him away.  
  
*  
  
Solo picked up the phone as it ringing had awakened him from a nap. "Y'ello?" he yawned.  
  
Baby? Oh, I did I wake you?  
  
Solo perked up. "Momma? How come you ain't home? It's past your working time" stated the five-year-old.  
  
I know . . . I know . . . Momma got pulled into something, so I'm gonna . . . .SHADOW!!!  
  
Hey, Kiddo . . . How's Uncle Shadow's darling Nephew?  
  
"Hi, Uncle Shadow . . . Is Uncle Mimic there too?"  
  
Hey, Uno  
  
"It's Solo!!!"  
  
Yeah, I know . . . It's just more fun to call you that  
  
Anyway, Baby, I'm gonna be late comin' home . . . Is Grandpa there?  
  
"No, One of the guys from the Ship called . . . He had go back early" Solo replied. "He tried to find me a babysitter but couldn't".  
  
WHAT?! SHADOW GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY PLACE AND GET MY SON!!!  
  
Sir, Yes, Sir!!!  
  
And pick up some pizza  
  
Aye-Aye  
  
Solo giggled. "Oh, Momma, someone called for you today . . . Went by the name of Hilde Schbeiker". He watched the color leave his momma's face. "Momma? What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Yeah . . . I'm fine . . . Why don't you pack somethings to keep you occupied when you get here.  
  
"Kay, I'll see you when Uncle Shadow returns back".  
  
Bye, Sweetheart  
  
"Bye Momma".  
  
Solo hung up the phone. He head to his room to pack some things to keep his mind occupied while he stayed at his mother's work. Solo rubbed his eyes. He was sleepy. Maybe he could take a nap in the car.  
  
*  
  
I'M TELLIN' YOU WHAT I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES!!!  
  
"But could you be sure that it was actually Duo's child?" asked Quatre. He had been conversing with Hilde over the pass hour about her finally tracking Duo down and contacting him. Only to have a child that answered to the name of Solo Maxwell answered the Vidphone.  
  
Here's a picture that a I manage to save from my Vidphone  
  
A boy, no more the five-years-old, with messy chocolate hair that stuck up everywhere stared up at him. Beautiful amethyst sparkled with life and energy. The boy looked definitely to be Duo's son but something was off. There was another feature in there that Quatre couldn't place. "By Allah, this child is Duo's" Quatre said. "But who could be his mother?"  
  
That's the strange thing . . . When I asked for Duo, the kid said 'Momma' wasn't here and could he take a message.  
  
"Duo? A Female?" Quatre said. He made to shoot it down but then several pieces of a puzzle clicked into place. The reason why Duo left . . . Why he could get so moody and always in pain . . . Strange bloodstains on the bedsheets . . . It all fit. "Hilde are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
I think so but one question still plagues me . . . if Duo's the Mother of that little boy . . . Then . . . Who's the Father?  
  
"That Hilde seems to the question" said Quatre. "I'll get back to you later . . . I have to tell the other pilots and try and track Duo's work location from here". He gave the girl a smile. "Thanks Hilde, The others will be relieved to learn about Duo".  
  
Anytime . . . Just get her to contact me when you find her  
  
"You got it" Quatre said. He closed off his Vidphone and stood. Trowa just appeared in the doorway with take-out food. Wufei following him with drinks. "Guys, I got something I got to tell you".  
  
"Can it wait til after supper?"  
  
"It has to do with Duo". That got their attention and Heero's.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
And The fun Begins . . . .  
  
Sorry about the lateness . . . It's Christmas, and we've been decorating around my house. Anyway . . . REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing But Solo, Shadow and Mimic are mine . . . And Only mine!!!  
  
Author Notes: Merry Christmas, Everyone. Thanks for the 22 reviews, I'm so happy. I could break into a song. (Duo clamps hands over mouth0.  
  
Duo: Anyway, before she starts singing, here's Chapter two of Baby Of Mine  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Previously:  
  
"You got it" said Quatre. He colsed his Vidphone and stood. Trowa just appeared in the doorway with take-out food. Wufei following him with Drinks. "Guys, I got something I got to tell you".  
  
"Can it wait til after supper?"  
  
"It has to do with Duo". That got their attention and Heero's.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Duo gulped down of her soda as she look over her notes. Down beside her desk, Solo and Shadow were playing with Solo's dinkies. Mimic sat over near the computer, typing away and munching on his pizza. Duo reached down and pulled Solo into her laps. "Supper time, Kiddo" said Duo. Solo bit off his mother's slice and grabbed some of her soda to wash it down.  
  
"Whatcha readin', Momma?" Solo inquired. Duo never kept anything from her son, it was hard not to. He was pretty damn perceptive. Received that from both his Father. Duo shrugged as if to say, 'I don't really know'. "Can I help?"  
  
"Sure" said Duo. She took a bite of her pizza and studied the notes.  
  
"Momma, why are you feeling upset?" Solo inquired, taking another bite of the pizza. Duo sighed. The one thing that she had, she had given it to Solo. Born with latent 'Space Heart' abilites, Duo had passed it to her son. Though, Solo's 'Space Heart' rivalled that of Quatre's. "Momma?"  
  
"It's nothing, Just nasty memories holdin' Momma back" Duo replied. She planted a kiss on her son's messy locks. Solo didn't look convinced but dropped the matter. "Hey, Shadow, what time is it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it is 8:00 p.m." said Shadow.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving . . . I gotta get this Rugrat home and into bed" Duo said. "Go clean up your mess". Solo hopped down and cleaned up his toys. "See ya, tomorrow, Shadow . . . Mimic".  
  
"Bye, Jinx . . . Uno".  
  
"Bye-Bye". With that Mother and Son left. Shadow felt arms wrap around his waist, he looked up into Mimic's eyes.  
  
"I think we need a break" Mimic said. He kissed Shadow's nose. The other giggled and turned around.  
  
"Oh, really?" Shadow inquired. "A really long break?" Mimic was nuzzling his head and mumbled against the tender flesh. "I'll take that as a Yes".  
  
----------  
  
Heero walked out in to the parking lot. His mind absorbing the information from what Quatre had relayed to them. Duo was a female . . . she left because she had been pregnant . . . she now had a son, Solo . . . the father wasn't known. Heero rubbed his head. His feelings for Duo still never changed. He still loved her with all his heart.  
  
"Momma . . . I'm not tired" whined a voice.  
  
"Oh, yes you are" came a female's voice. Heero looked up, he saw the familiar braid of Duo Maxwell. "You're practically falling asleep in my . . . . Heero!?"  
  
Amethyst eyes locked with Prussian Blue eyes. "Duo?" Heero ventured. He reached out and touched the other's soft cheek. The little boy, that rested in Duo's arms, watched the confrontation between his momma and the unknown man. "Can we . . . Can we . . .?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I suppose so" Duo murmured. "Do you wanna follow or come in my vehicle?"  
  
"Your Vehicle" Heero answered. Duo nodded and lead the way to her blackish-purple car. Duo opened the back and rested her son in and fastened his seatbelt, she climbed in the driver's side and Heero slid into the passenger side. Soon, the car pulled from the lot.  
  
*  
  
Heero sat at Duo's kitchen table as she placed her child to bed, he stared at his hands. "You okay?" came Duo's soft voice. Heero looked up at Duo's concerned face. "Heero?"  
  
Without warning, Heero was up and had Duo in his arms. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Duo pulled away. "Heero . . . I . . . Relena . . ." Duo stumbled over her words. She removed herself from his arms. Heero grasped her arms.  
  
"Duo, I don't love her" Heero said. "You own my heart . . . You always have and always will". He cupped her cheek to make her look at him. "Losing you the first time hurt, Duo . . . But losing you a second time will crush me". Duo moved away, mumbling 'I'm sorry'. "Is it because of your son? Are you waiting for his father?"  
  
"No" Duo mumbled. "I gave up on his father after I had his child . . . He doesn't even know about the baby we have". Tears welled up in her eyes. "I had to leave Heero . . . I couldn't put you or any others in any danger". "Don't be mad".  
  
"I'm not mad, Duo" Heero said. "I could never be mad at you . . . no matter what". Heero grasped Duo's hand. "I just don't understand . . . why you had to leave . . . The Others and I would have been able to protect you . . . we're a team, Duo".  
  
"I can't . . . You deserve much better then me" Duo whispered. "An L2 street rat". She moved away, holding herself. Heero walked over and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Heero . . . "  
  
"You are my heart, Duo" said Heero "You will always be". He brushed away her chestnut bangs. He stared deeply into her Amethyst eyes. "Don't push me away . . . I wanna help". Duo bit her lower lip. Her eyes showing her confusion. "Please, let me help you . . . Please?".  
  
"You won't hate me? Won't leave me?" Duo inquired, like a lost little girl. Heero shook his head. "Okay . . . Tomorrow, we'll met with the others and tell you everything . . . I promise". Heero leaned in and captured Duo's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Duo deepened it. She moved her hand up and through Heero's hair. Her other hand was gripping Heero's shirt in a death grip. They pulled back. "I've missed you . . . Gods, how I missed you".  
  
Heero pressed a kiss into Duo's silky mane. He then kissed her forehead. He swept her into his arms and headed into her bedroom. The door closing behind them, Solo peeked out of his room and smiled. His Momma really deserved to be happy. (Maybe Heero won't mind being my Poppa?) he thought as he closed the door.  
  
*  
  
May 24th / 200 AC  
  
Duo rolled over and opened her eye. And, immediately, a smile carressed her face. There was Solo, he managed to climb into Duo's bed during the middle of night, and right now, he was curled into Heero. The perfect Soldier had the little boy in a protective embrace. (Too Cute) thought Duo. She sat up and stretched. She felt her back pop and she climbed out of bed. (Might have to call Noelle, Shadow and Mimic, tell them I won't be into day). She pulled on her housecoat. She turned and looked at the two. Her happiness faded a little bit. Heero might change his mind after he learned the truth. Duo sighed. Heero never realized that she was talking about him last night. That he was the Father she had left.  
  
She walked out and sat at the table, her mind fiddling with that day. The Day that she and Heero had spent together. The Night of passion they had, even if Heero had been unbelievely drunk. (I guess the Perfect Soldier really can't hold his liquor . . . Imagine a Girl managed to drink Him under the table). Duo muffled her laughed at that. She sighed, (Might as well get this over with). She stood and turned on the coffee machine and proceeded to make the calls.  
  
---------  
  
Relena Darlian wandered through the hallways of Preventer HQ. She had gained her pass and was now on her way to see her beloved Heero. She entered the department where he worked and found that he wasn't there. None of the ex-gundam pilots were. Relena raised an eyebrow. "Lady Une?" Relena called walking further into the Department. The Commander-in-Chief of the Preventers stuck her head out of the door.  
  
"Miss Relena . . . How nice to see you" Lady Une said. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"Oh, He called and said he wouldn't be in today . . . He said it was very urgent" Lady Une said. "The others also had to take a leave of absence". "If you'll excuse me . . . I have work to do".  
  
"Could you tell me what was so urgent?"  
  
"Oh . . . Agent Yuy found Duo Maxwell last night" Lady Une replied. "Excuse me".  
  
Relena gave a pleasant smile and watched Lady Une entered her office. Then the former Queen of the World let her face drop into a mask of fury. "So, that little Street Rat is back" she mumbled. "Well, I certainly take care of that". She turned, briskly, and stalked out. She was going to make that joker pay for interrupting her moments with Heero. She growled.  
  
*  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stood in front of an apartment door. Apartment 304, home to Duo Maxwell. "Well, We might as well knock" Quatre said. He raised his hand to do so but a voice stopped him.  
  
"HEERO YUY! DON'T DARE ENCOURAGE THAT BOY!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Duo? I thought you liked this?"  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei brust in and found Duo pinned in the corner facing two water pistols. "INTURDERS!!" squealed Solo, he sprayed Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Duo covered her mouth to stop from laughing while Heero was doubled over, laughing his head off. "Hi . . .Who're you?"  
  
"Typical . . . Shoot first . . .Questions later" said Wufei. "You remind me of Heero, Kid".  
  
"Solo, sweetheart, Those are Momma's friends" said Duo. "You know, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei". Solo bounced over and looked up.  
  
"You feel funny" Solo said to Wufei. "Why you so uptight?"  
  
"Solo!!" Duo scolded. "Hehehe, Sorry, 'Fei". She scooped up her son and pried the Water pistol from his hand. "Kids say the darnest things sometimes". She pointed the water pistol over her shoulder and fired it directly into Heero's face.  
  
"Bull's eye" Solo said. "Guess Heero ain't gonna be takin' you on anymore, Huh, Momma?"  
  
"Nope . . . Now, why don't you get some towels and I'll go make some food" Duo said. Solo was set down and he scampered away. Soon, Duo was enevopled in a huge hug. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had their arms around the petite girl. "Nice to see you guys too".  
  
----------  
  
"What do you want to know?" Duo asked. Her arms were wrapped around a dozing Solo, she shifted him so that he was laying in her arms instead of sitting. The little boy curled into the familiar warm of his Momma. "Cause I know you're dying to ask me some".  
  
"Fine, I'll go first . . . When did you conceive Solo?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Conceive? As in when I was first pregnant or when I actually gave birth?" Duo asked. "Doesn't matter, I was fifteen . . . so he's five-years- old".  
  
"An incredibly smart five-year-old" Quatre amended.  
  
"Does he have a 'Space Heart'?" Trowa inquired, remembering earlier. "And if he does, was he born in space?"  
  
"Ah, Yes and No" Duo replied. "Yes, he has a 'Space Heart' and No, he wasn't born in space". She noticed their shocked looks. "I have latent abilities in that aspect of the area . . . Solo's just blossomed better then mine". She gave a soft smile. "He's abilities rival that of yours, Q".  
  
"Okay? Here's the big one" said Quatre. "Whose Solo's father . . . It's kinda hard to tell". Duo sighed and nudged Solo awake. "Duo?"  
  
"He deserves to hear this much as you do" said Duo. The little boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at his mother. "I gonna reveal the identity of your Poppa". The little boy perked up. "Well . . . Hmmmm! How do I put this delicately? Okay, Heero".  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Quatre said. "Heero?"  
  
"Yes . . . Heero is Solo's father" Said Duo. She stood and sat down next to the other pilot. Trowa looked between the trio. Solo had Duo's eyes, fair skin, heart-shaped faceand body structure. Then it dawned on him. Solo had Heero's unruly chocolate, delicate, artistic hands and perceptive look.  
  
"Holy . . ." started Trowa. Quatre covered his lover's mouth.  
  
"Don't curse" Quatre scolded. Duo smiled and was about to say something when Solo piped up.  
  
"Don't worry about is Uncle Quatre, Momma swears all the time". Quatre gave Duo a disapproving look. She shrugged, then she noticed Heero's questiong look.  
  
"It was that Day we spent together . . . You had that arguement with the Bartender and I took you up on that dare" Duo replied. "You were drunk off your ass . . . You barely noticed". She shrugged while Wufei gapped. "Something wrong, 'Fei?"  
  
"You out drank Yuy?" Wufei exclaimed, astonished.  
  
"Ummm . . . Yeah . . . Why?"  
  
"Yuy, I be concerned for your manhood" said Wufei. "Not only can that woman outfight any of us, out shot us . . . she can out drink you!!" Duo giggled and looked at Wufei.  
  
"We had been given Scotch" said Duo. "Heero never tasted if before". The memory was coming back to Heero, he remember. The Day, he and Duo had spent at a Amusement Park then that night, well, part of it was at a dance club. The rest of the night had been spent in his room. Heero pointedly looked the other way. Duo giggled again. "Guess you remember, huh?"  
  
"Hn".  
  
Heero felt a pair of arms around his neck, he looked down to see Solo hugging him. "You're embarressed, Poppa" said Solo. Duo blinked. She hadn't excepted Solo to accept Heero on that fast as his Poppa. "And you're blushing".  
  
Duo looked, sure enough . . . a slight reddish tint on his cheeks. She laughed, falling backwards. "Well, look on the bright side, Heero" Quatre said. "You finally have a reason for Relena in why you don't date her". Heero looked over at the Blonde, a small smirk forming on his face.  
  
"I don't like that look" Duo said. "It's the same when Solo decides he going to be sneaky".  
  
"Oh, trust me . . . You're going to love this" said Heero. Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei shared a look between them while Solo sat on his Poppa's laps, giggling.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well? How'd you like it? Don't forget to Review!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Solo, Shadow and Mimic . . . Okay?  
  
Author Notes: Thank You for all the wonderful Reviews. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to Everyone!!!! I Feel like I wanna . . . . . Mmph!!! *The Gundam Pilots cover her mouth*  
  
Heero: If you say sing, Artemis, I'm gonna shot you.  
  
*Pulls away* Nah, that's last chapter . . . I wanna hug all my reviewers . . . All of Ya!! You Guys RULE!!! YAY!!!! *Begans to jump up and down*.  
  
Duo: Forgive her . . . She's on Her sugar High . . . . Anyway, here's Chapter Three for Baby of Mine.  
  
Pairing: 1x2 (HeeroxDuo) 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre) 5xS (WufeixSally) ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously:  
  
Duo looked, sure enough . . . a slight reddish tint on his cheeks. She laughed, falling backwards. "Well, look on the Bright Side, Heero" Quatre said. "You finally have a reason for Relena in why you don't date her". Heero looked over at the Blonde, a small smirk forming on his face.  
  
"I don't like that look" Suo said. "It's the same when Solo decides he going to be sneaky".  
  
"Oh, trust me . . . You're going to love this" said Heero. Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei shared a look between them while Solo sat on his Poppa's Laps, giggling.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Solo listened to his Momma's shouts. Obiviously, Poppa had something that upset her . . . But what, Solo wasn't sure. Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa and Uncle 'Fei had vanished to some place an hour ago. Poppa had sent them on a secret errand. "There is no way . . . In the Seven Depths of Hell . . . Are you gonna make me wear a dress!!" Duo shouted. "A Nice Dress suit . . . Yes . . . Dress . . . Are YOU out of YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!"  
  
Solo giggled. There was no way that Poppa was going to get Momma in a dress . . . . Aunt Noelle and Aunt Sally had tried . . . And they ended up in Hospital. Momma dislocated Aunt Sally's Shoulder while she had broken Aunt Noelle's arm. Momma was very dangerous when cornered. Solo heard his Poppa's cry of pain. Yup, definitely dangerous when Cornered. He giggled as his mother tore through the room followed closer by his father. "Damnit!! Duo, It's only for a few hours!!!" Heero snarled.  
  
"I rather die first!!! I have my dignity!!!"said Duo. "I will not be caught in anything besides Pants!!!" Heero caught Duo and dragged her back to the Master Bedroom. Duo fighting all the way. The Phone rang. Solo jumped up and answered it.  
  
Hello, Solo . . . Is Your Momma at home?  
  
"Hi, Aunt Sally . . . Yeah, Momma's home but she's kinda busy at the moment" Solo replied. "She and Poppa are having a Fight . . . Poppa wants to put Momma in a Dress". Solo saw his Aunt pale, considerably.  
  
Solo, Honey, Put Poppa on the Phone!!  
  
"'Kay . . . POPPA!!! PHONE!!!"  
  
Heero appeared and took the reciever from his son. "Sally? Is there a Problem?"  
  
Are you Suicidal?! Do You honestly want a Deathwish?!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded. The Asian Woman gapped at him.  
  
You want to put Duo in a Dress!! That's What I'm talking about!!! Une and I tried and We ended up in the Emergency Room of the Hospital with A Dislocated Shoulder and Broken arm!!!  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Yes!! There ain't no way, You are ever going to get that Woman into a Dress!!  
  
"Is that True?" Heero now asking his son. The little boy nodded.  
  
"You should heard Momma swearing them out" said Solo. Heero turned back to Sally, a slight paler then normal.  
  
"Thanks Sally . . . See you this afternoon" Heero said. He hung before she could protest further. Heero looked down at his son. "Is there anything Momma will wear?"  
  
"Dress suit?"  
  
"No, it has to be nicer then that" Heero mumbled. Solo shook his head. "so, your Momma will only wear dress suits . . . Oh well, if I'm goin' to the ER, I'll be goin' to the ER". He stalked out and into the bedroom. Solo gapped. His Poppa sure was brave.  
  
-------------  
  
"What exactly are we going here?" Wufei inquired. He gazed around the Women's department of a shopping center.  
  
"Heero said to pick out a nice dress" said Quatre. "I'm thinking something black". He walked in amongst the dresses. Trowa and Wufei followed the petite blonde Arab into the uncharted territory. "This one's nice and so is this one". He handed the two black dresses to Trowa. One was a chinese style dress with a silver dragon designed onto it. The other was a simple plain dress. "What do you think about this one?"  
  
"Not a chance in Hell" Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right . . . Personally, I think the Chinese style is the best . . . but we'll keep looking" Quatre said. He pulled out a black and red outfit. "Uh? Is this even an outfit?" He held it up to Trowa and Wufei. Trowa mildly blushed and shook his head. Wufei covered his nose, to stop an oncoming nosebleed.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" came a clerk's voice. Quatre turned to the brunette. "Oh, dear . . . What's that doing here? That's supposed to be in the . . . Well, you know". She took the piece from Quatre and hurried away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trowa bent down and whispered something into his petite lover's ear. Quatre turned red and buried his face in Trowa's arm. Wufei patted the blonde's head. "Let's get the Chinese-style dress" said Wufei. Trowa nodded and together they headed to the check out counter.  
  
*  
  
"Duo! Hold STILL!!"  
  
"I AM!!! OW!!! DAMNIT, QUATRE!!!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU!!!"  
  
Solo looked up from his toys to where his Poppa and Uncles sat. "How hard is it to do someone's hair?" Trowa inquired. Wufei snorted, and turned back to staring at the wall. "I take that as hard". Solo stood and walked over to the master bedroom. He slipped through the door and walked over to his Momma and Uncle Quatre.  
  
"Wow, Momma" Solo said, in awe. "You're beautiful". Duo gave her son a smile as Quatre finished.  
  
"Finished . . . You would never imagine that having twenty-nine sisters would come in handy" Quatre said. He tucked a stray hair back. "Now, time to reveal your new look to the others". Duo stood and wobbled a bit on the black high heels before straightening.  
  
"I guess I don't look too bad" said Duo. She exited the bedroom with Quatre and Solo trailing behind her. She stepped into the living room, Heero stopped dead. There Duo stood dressed in the black chinese dress with the silver Dragon design. The slit traveled up to her hip, revealing milky white skin. Her hair was out of it's traditional braid and done in curls, which spilled carelessly on to her shoulders. "So . . . How do I look?"  
  
"Kirei" Heero mumbled. Duo went scarlet, she gave him a shy smile and fiddled with the dress. Solo smothered his giggles in his hands. Momma was acting like a teenager. "It's time to move . . . The Preventer Ball should be starting in a hour". The others nodded. They were dressed in their Dress Uniform. Heero had gotten Solo a child's tux. Then Wufei and Trowa had attempted to tame the Father and Son's messy locks. But Duo had stopped them, claiming her men looked fine with their messy locks. Heero straightened Solo's tie and grasped his hand. He offered his arm to Duo, who accepted it. Trowa had done the same for Quatre. Wufei was meeting up with Sally at the Ball. The Asian female wanted to surprise him, well that was according to Une, who had been helping Sally.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
"Let's go!!"  
  
*  
  
Relena glanced around the Ballroom, looking for Heero. But no sign of her beloved or that street rat, Duo Maxwell. Relena knew that Heero was attending the Ball, for an informant inside of the Preventers had told her. Heero was attending it with the other ex-gundam pilots. But they had yet to attend. Relena had spotted her Brother, Milliardo . . . a.k.a Zechs Marquise, on the dance floor with Lucrezia Noin. Sally Po was standing with Noelle Une near the Balcony entrance. Relena turned her attention to the pretty (really, revolting) pink dress that she wore. Heero will certainly love this. Suddenly, the main doors opened, Trowa and Quatre walked through. Then Wufei and finally Heero with a unknown Woman and child. Relena glared at the tramp that was grasping her Heero's arm.  
  
She made to go over but was interrupted as Sally and Une walked over to them. Both hugging the woman and giving the child a kiss. Relena drew herself up, proudfully, and walked over.  
  
------------  
  
"You look wonderful" Une said. "Love the dress".  
  
Duo gave a shy smile and attempted to pull the slit closed. "Forget the dress . . . What about that Hair" Sally intruded. "Makes me jealous".  
  
"But Sally, you have beautiful hair" Duo protested. "And your dress is exquisite, Noelle".  
  
"Uh-oh" Quatre said. "Look alive, Heero . . . . Pink Monster at twelve o'clock". Heero looked up. Relena was bearing down on them, he gave a smirk. Sally and Une exchanged glances. Heero reached down and scooped Solo into his arms. The little boy looked interested at the medals on his Poppa's chest. "Hello, Miss Relena". Relena appeared next to Une.  
  
She moved closer to Heero and attempted to grasp one of his arms but couldn't because of Solo in Heero's arms. "Why don't you set him down and dance with me, Heero". Solo's amethyst eyes narrowed. He didn't like this lady. He grabbed his Poppa's neck.  
  
"No down!! No Down!!!" Solo said. He buried his face into Heero's neck. Heero was surprised by his son's behavior. Hell, Duo was surprised. Heero patted the boy's back, soothingly.  
  
"Why don't you let go of Heero's neck, Little Boy" Relena said.  
  
"His name's Solo, Ojousan" Duo interrupted, using her old nickname for Relena. The former Queen of the World stopped and gazed at Duo. She gapped. "Something the matter, Ojousan?"  
  
"DUO?!" Relena shrieked. "What are you doing?! You're a Man!!!"  
  
"Hee-Koi, Am I really?" said Duo. "Strange, I couldn't have swore that my chest was real". Heero and Trowa stifled their laughter. But Quatre, Wufei, Sally and Une weren't so lucky. Relena glared at the smaller girl. Duo gave her a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought you crawled back to L2" Relena sneered. Sally and Une restrained Wufei, Quatre and Trowa. Heero growled, warningly. "So?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much" said Duo. "Just doing my duty as Captain of Preventer Intel and Stealth . . . And raising mine and Heero's Son". That made Relena stop.  
  
"S-s-s-s-SON!!!!" she screamed. Now they were drawing attention, Zechs and Noin were heading over to them. "There is no way that brat is Heero's!!!"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, she made to mouth off when Heero intervened. "I would like you to refrain from insulting my family, Relena" Heero growled. "Solo is my child . . . Now, if you'll excuse me . . . Duo owns me a dance". "Solo, do want to go with Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa or Uncle Wufei?"  
  
"Uncle 'Fei". Wufei reached over and pulled his adopted nephew into his arms. Solo buried his face into Wufei's neck. Wufei raised an eyebrow, Quatre was rubbing the boy's back. "Uncle 'Fei, make the scary Lady go away".  
  
"Scary . . . .oh" said Quatre. "Relena, I have to ask you to leave . . . You're frightening Solo". Relena was about to make a snap at Quatre but Trowa silenced her with a deadly glare. "You understand . . . It's his ESP or 'Space Heart' if you will . . .I believe your emotions are a bit too much for the poor child". Relena gave a haughtily, 'Hmph' and stalked away. Zechs and Noin appeared.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zechs inquired.  
  
"Nothing much" Une said. "Your Sister is just getting a dose of some medicine". Zechs raised an eye then he noticed Duo out on the dance floor, waltzing with Heero. He raised an eyebrow. "Duo is a geninue female . . . The little boy, Wufei is holding is her and Heero's five-year-old son, Solo".  
  
"Oh" Zechs said. Noin shook her head, she headed over to the little boy, she leaned down, so she could lean down to look him in the eye. Solo peeked out, his amethyst eye connecting with Noin's purple eyes. He faced her completely, smiling.  
  
"Auntie Lu!!" He squealed. Noin laughed and lifted the boy into her arms. "I missed you . . . You haven't called or wrote to me". The little boy batted his eyes, dramatically. "So what have you and Blondie been doin'? Makin' Babies, hmm?"  
  
"Yep, that's definitely Duo's boy" Zechs said, coughing. He had a blush spread over his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Solo . . . Auntie Lu is going to have a baby" said Noin. "You're going to have a cousin soon". Solo grinned and clapped his hands. He reached down and patted Noin's flat stomach.  
  
"Hello Baby" said Solo. "Auntie Lu . . . Uncle Zechs . . . What's the baby's name?"  
  
"Well, if it's a baby girl is going to be Lelena and for a boy, Lucas" said Noin. Solo grinned and patted the stomach. He giggled. Noin raised an eyebrow. She looked at Quatre, who was also smiling. "Quatre?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you going to have to find out by yourselves" said Quatre. "The only thing I can tell you is that your lives will be far hectic then you would have imagined".  
  
-------------  
  
"You know, Relena is going to try something" said Duo. Her head rested against Heero's shoulder. "She going to reliatate against me". Heero made a noise. "Oh, you know it's true . . . She going to banish the wick L2 Pilot for ensaring her L1 Pilot in a evil spell". Duo smiled, Heero gave her a smile.  
  
"Evil Spell, Huh?" said Heero. "And what evil spell might that be?"  
  
"I dunno . . . Who knows with Relena" said Duo. She lifted her head to look over at the group that were entertain their son. But she only found Une and Solo, the others had disperse to dance. "Ooh . . . . Where's a camera when you need one". Heero looked behind him. Une had scooped up the boy, and soon they were dancing themselves. "Isn't that cute?"  
  
"I suppose so . . . Cute has never been a word used in my vocabulary much" Heero replied. "At least not with Lady Une, anyway". Duo giggled and rested her head against Heero's shoulder.  
  
"You're taking this awful well, Heero" said Duo. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I always wanted a family with you" Heero replied. "I guess you just up the steps a bit . . . I planned on one after the War". Duo looked up at Heero, Cobalt Blue met Amethyst.  
  
"We can still have one" said Duo. "We can still have a family . . . I always wanted Solo to have siblings . . . brothers".  
  
"What . . . No girls?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Wouldn't know how to raise one" said Duo. "I spent most of my life being a boy and five years raising one". Heero nodded. "So, what do you say? Wanna give it a shot?" Her eyes were hopeful. "I could always resign . . . I mean, with the money that I hacked from Oz . . . I never used. And you still got that money and you're working . . . We could make it work".  
  
"You want to be a stay at home Mom?" Heero said. "I can't see you doing that . . . keep your position, Duo, we'll get it worked out". Then something clicked in Duo's mind.  
  
(The Codes?! I Know where I've see them!!!) Duo thought. (Oz Officers of Intelligent Positions used them). She pulled back. "I gotta make a call . . . Be right back, 'kay?" Heero nodded. Duo turned and headed out of the room. She made it to the public phones. She dialled the number of the Underground.  
  
Preventer Intel and Stealth . . .How may I-------  
  
"Shadow, shut up and listen to me for a sec" said Duo. "You know those codes . . . . send them to me, would ya? I got my mini-com with me".  
  
Uh . . . . Okay, hold on for a sec, 'kay?  
  
There was a beep. Duo opened her mini-com and began to decode it. Suddenly a message stared back at her.  
  
' Orders to the Red Sun Army . . . . . Orders from General Night Wind  
  
Orders to assassinate the former Gundam Pilots save for Gundam Pilot 02. Bring that pilot back to headquarters, alive and unharmed . . . as well as samples of all 01, 03, 04 and 05. Assassination to take place during the Preventer Ball'.  
  
Duo turned and ran back toward the Ballroom. She pulled out a headpiece from her purse. "Shadow . . . This is Jinx . . . We have a Code Alpha 0998 . . . . Request Intel and Stealth Agents at the Preventer Ball!!!"  
  
Copy that Jinx . . . Code Alpha 0998, is engaged! Intel and Stealth Agents ae being deployed as we speak . . . ETA with target . . . 5 minutes!!  
  
"Copy!"  
  
Duo burst to the ball room, her eyes scanned the room. She spotted a sniper in the far left corner, she reached down and pulled out her silencer. The Sniper had targeted Quatre and Trowa. The nearest person to Duo screamed, Duo hoisted her silencer and fired. The Sniper fell to the ground, dead with a bullet embedded in his brain. Intel and Stealth Agents burst in. "GET THESE PEOPLE OUT!!!" ordered Duo. "WE HAVE MORE ASSASSINS IN THE ROOM!!!" Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sprang to action, pulling out the own guns.  
  
"Momma!!" Solo cried. Duo scooped up her terrified son into her arms, she looked around. She could see no more intruders. Many of her agents had taken the other assassins were taken prisoners. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Heero standing there. She turned and leaned into him. Heero wrapped his arms around his family, his head resting on Duo's.  
  
"Captain!!"  
  
Duo looked up. "Total of 5 assassins taken captive . . . but it would appear that Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has been taken captive" said an agent. Duo nodded. The officer saluted and walked away. She looked up at Heero's eyes. Immediately, she knew what he was thinking.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Sorry, it's so late . . . . The Holidays have been hectic around my place and I haven't had the time to post until now. Anyway, I hope you forgive me and review to this. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing . . . . But I do own Solo, Shadow and Mimic  
  
Author Notes: Here's Chapter Four . . . . .  
  
Duo: What are you planning? Hmm?  
  
Artemis-41: Who me? Nothing . . . Why do you ask, Duo?  
  
Quatre: You got that look about you . . . No offense  
  
Artemis-41: My lips are sealed . . . Remember I'm the own writing this . . . Chapter four rolling your way . . . Warning you'll need a tissue for this chapter!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Previously:  
  
"Momma!!" Solo cried. Duo scooped up her terrified son into her arms, she looked around. She could see no more intruders. Many of her agents had taken the other assassins prisoners. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Heero standing there. She turned and leaned into him. Heero wrapped his arms around his family, his head resting on Duo's.  
  
"Captain!!"  
  
Duo looked up. "Total of 5 assassins taken captive . . . but it would appear that Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has been taken captain" said an agent. Duo nodded. The officer saluted and walked away. She looked up at Heero's eyes. Immediately, she knew what he was thinking.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Just because you saved her life during doesn't mean you have to do it everytime that idiot blonde gets herself into a pickle" Duo shouted. She had Heero had taken up this little arguement elsewhere. They were currently in a empty office near the ballroom, Sally was kind enough to take Solo. "And Don't Fuckin' tell it because of your bloody duty!!! You aren't the Perfect Soldier anymore!!"  
  
"No, I am not" said Heero, quietly. "But it is still my duty to protect the freedom of the people . . . I'm------"  
  
"Don't Preach to me Heero" Duo hissed. "I wear the same uniform and I'm higher ranked then you are!!!" She turned away. Her arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Yes, you do wear the same uniform" Heero said. "But Relena is important to maintaining the Peace we've come to enjoy . . . Everyone looks to her for guidance when things are going bad".  
  
"In Case you didn't noticed Heero" Duo snarled, tears slidding down her face. "Those People want you dead!!! All of us dead!!! This isn't the stupid shit we use to do when we were battling OZ . . . These Assholes are playing a fuckin' game!!!" Heero made to take her hand but Duo ripped away from him.  
  
"Duo-----"  
  
"NO!!! Go do you patriotic Duty and Leave me the Fuck alone!!!" Heero sighed and walked away, he gave Duo one last look before leaving. Duo collapse to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Duo looked up and saw Solo standing there. He leaned and gave her a kiss on her nose. He wrapped his arms around his Momma's neck and held tight. Duo clung to her son.  
  
"Don't worry, Momma" Solo whispered. "I'll never leave you . . . I promise". ((Isn't he the Sweetest?!))  
  
Duo buried her face into his messy hair. She heard a click, she lifted her face and looked around the office, there was no one there. "Solo, Baby . . . Why don't you wait outside and let Momma fix herself up?" Duo suggested. Solo nodded and walked out. Duo stood, she turned and came face to face with . . . . . .  
  
----------------  
  
Heero slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He hated when Duo cried . . . She had already shed enough tears in her life for sadness. "Feel better?" came Quatre's voice. Heero grunted and looked at his bleeding hand. "I take it your talk with Duo didn't do any good? I never knew who was more stubborn . . . You or Her".  
  
"I think it's a rather close tie" Wufei stated. "But Heero still pulls out in the long run". Trowa, silently, nodded.  
  
"Guess I made a mess of things, huh?" Heero said. But before his three friends could answer, they heard a scream. Heero's eyes widened. "SOLO!!!!" They took off at high speeds toward the origin. Behind them, Sally, Une, Zechs and Noin had joined as well as many of Duo's Agents.  
  
A few moments earlier . . . . .  
  
Solo stood patiently outside the door but he was starting to worry about his Momma. There was only one time that he saw Momma cry like that. And that was when he had landed himself in the hospital. Solo shuddered, he hated Hospitals. "Momma's taking an awful long time" said Solo. He reached up and grasp the door handle and opened the door. His Momma was struggling against an attacker. Solo watched as his Momma was pushed against the wall. Something was stabbed into her neck and his Momma collapsed weakly against the attacker. "MOMMA!!!" Solo cried. He rushed in only to be seized from behind.  
  
"No! Don't harm him . . . She won't cooperate if her son is harmed" hissed the attacker holding Duo. Solo was slammed against the wall. He cried out in pain. "Damnit, what did I just say?!"  
  
"Christ don't worry, I won't hurt the brat . . . . . Much"  
  
Solo's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
Heero burst into the office he was in moment earlier. What he saw stopped his blood cold. ((TISSUE WARNING!!!!)) There laying in the middle of the floor was Solo in a growing pool of his own blood. "SOLO!!!" Heero cried out. He raced over to his son and, gently, turned him over. Heero hoisted the boy into a sitting position. "Solo? Solo?"  
  
Dull amethyst eyes opened. He looked up his Poppa, they held eyes for a few minutes. Solo began making a choking sound. "GET A MEDIC!!!" Heero roared, panic lacing his voice. Quatre tore off. Sally rushed forward to try and help. "It's okay, Solo . . . Poppa's here". He ran his hand through his son's hair. Tears filling his cobalt blue eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay". Solo reached up and touched his Poppa's face, as if drinking in Heero's features. Slowly, Solo's hands dropped and his eyes closed. "Solo? No, Look at me . . . Look at Poppa". Heero gave the boy a nudge, trying to keep him awake but it was no use. Solo went limp. "Solo? SOLO!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
May 27th / 200 AC  
  
Heero looked ran a hand through his hair. Searches for Duo and Relena had turned up negative. And they had been searching for the past two days. Heero rubbed his face and looked at the small figure that lay unconscious in the hospital bed. His five-year-old son had yet to wake up from the Coma that he had been induced into. Heero stood and grasped the hand rail. He had been given a leave of Absence from the Preventers because of the Family Crisis. Heero grasp his son's hand held it in his hand. Crisis wasn't the word for what was happening. He leaned down and kissed Solo's bandage brow. He caressed the boy's pale cheek. "Poppa will be right back . . . He's gotta get something to eat, Okay?"  
  
Heero, gently, placed his son's hand down and walked out. He looked up and down the hallway of the Children's Ward. Everywhere, Children played. Nurses and Doctors raced around trying to prevent the children from hurting themselves. He sighed and headed toward the small room that contained food for the Parents of the children on the ward. "Back again, I see" came a voice. Heero looked up and saw the doctor that had treated Solo. "You know Mr. Yuy" started the doctor. "You might want to consider getting some real food". Heero shook his head. "What about your wife?"  
  
Heero looked out the window. "She's missing" he whispered. With that Heero headed back to his son's room. The doctor sighed and walked away.He need a vaction.  
  
------------  
  
Quatre walked about the hall searching for the Children's ward. In his arms he carried food, Quatre had become concerned about the former perfect soldier. So, he cooked a meal and brought it to hospital. Now if only he could find the damn wing. Quatre sighed and looked around, "Excuse me . . . Could you tell me where the Children's Ward is?" Quatre inquired to a passing nurse.  
  
"Oh, it's just down that way and turned left, Sir" said the Nurse.  
  
"Thanks". Quatre hurried along, he could feel the nurse oogling his ass. He stopped and turned, the nurse was definitely staring at him. "I am taken, you know". The nurse blushed and turned away. He shook his head and headed off again. Quatre opened the doors to the children's wing. He knew Solo's room number.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The former prefect soldier looked up. "Hi . . . How's everything?" Quatre inquired. Heero shrugged, he looked back at his son. "I brought you some supper . . . Oh, Wufei and Sally will be over a little later, just to keep you company". He handed the meal to Heero. "I figure you might be hungry . . . After all you've only been eating that nasty hospital food". Quatre sat down in the chair opposite him. Heero dug into the meal.  
  
"Any new leads?"  
  
"Duo's commanders haven't found anything and they've been personally trained by Solo" Quatre said. "They're also be by later . . . They seem exceedingly fond of Solo". Heero looked at his son. That kid could grow on anybody, a trait he inherted from Duo. He felt Quatre's hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry . . . We'll find her, Heero". The Japanese Preventer gave his Arab friend a faint smile.  
  
"After all this is done . . . . Duo and I are starting that family we were talking about" said Heero.  
  
"Then we can start one together . . . .Trowa and I have decided we want a family as well" said Quatre. Heero nodded.  
  
*  
  
Darkness faded as Duo opened her eyes. She gazed around the furnished room, she raised an eyebrow. Slowly, she sat up, her hair spilled down her back. Her clothes were changed. She wore a very simple . . . yet elegant . . . gown. Duo slid off the bed. She walked to the window and gazed out at the Rural landscape around. (Northern Europe? But where?)  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Milady".  
  
Duo turned and gapped at the elegant . . . and handsome . . . young man. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she demanded. The young man, a count she assumed, walked forward and grasped her hand. He kissed it, gently.  
  
"I am Count Raphael De Gualle" replied the young man. "And I want nothing more then your hand in marriage, Milady".  
  
"I already have someone" Duo hissed. She yanked her hand free.  
  
"Yes, and a child out of wedlock . . . Something heavily frowned upon in our country, Milady" replied the count.  
  
"What's with all the Milady stuff?!"  
  
"You do not know? Why you are the Princess, Milady" replied the Count. "You are Princess Dumaia Silvercraft, Hieress to the Kingdom of Dusha". Duo gapped, her eyes gazing upwards at Count Raphael.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
And So ends Chapter Four. So, whatcha think? Me makin' Duo a Princess? And Don't flame me about Solo, it's apart of the Plot. Anyway, Ja Ne!!! 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters you ain't never seen before.  
  
Author Notes: Okay . . . To those who seemed a little upset about Solo's predicament. Don't Worry!! That's all that is going to happen to that cutie. Okay? And in fact that situation is very vital part to finding Duo. I'll give you a hint: Solo is connected to Duo more then through blood.  
  
Pairing(s): 1x2 3x4 5xS ZechsxNoin  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
"I am Count Raphael De Gualle" replied the young man. "And I want nothing more then your hand in marriage, Milady".  
  
"I already have someone" Duo hissed. She yanked her hand free.  
  
"Yes, and a child out of wedlock . . . Something heavily frowned upon in our country, Milady" replied the count.  
  
"What's with all the Milady stuff?!"  
  
"You do not know? Why are the Princess, Milady" replied the Count. "You are Princess Dumaia Silvercraft, Hieress to the Kingdom of Dusha. Duo gapped, her eyes gazing upwards at Count Raphael.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Wait . . . Wait" said Duo. "Back up and rewind! Me? A Princess? Are you insane? I'm a Street Rat from L2 Colony Cluster!! I'm nothing like a Princess!!"  
  
"Never the less, Milady Dumaia" said Count Raphael, "You are the Princess of Dusha Kingdom . . . Your DNA matches King Dumas and his Lady, Queen Mia, a hundred percent". He turned and looked out the window. "And even if we couldn't match your DNA, your eyes would have told us anyway".  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"Only the Royalty of Dusha Kingdom has Amethyst eyes" said Count Raphael. "It's genetic . . . I don't believe your son has that eye color".  
  
"Wrong . . . Solo does have my eyes!!" Duo replied "And how do you know about my son?!"  
  
Count Raphael's eyes widened. "Your child has Amethyst eyes?! But that is impossible only the Royal Family carry that Gene? Who is that you concieved the child with?"  
  
"Answer my Question!! How do you know about Solo?!" Duo hissed. Her hands had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to face her. "Answer me!!"  
  
"We have known about you and your son for two years" Raphael replied. He was somewhat startled by the rage burning in Duo's eyes. "We had several of Dusha's Spies to follow you . . .to protect you".  
  
"PROTECT ME?!" Duo shrieked. "You call stickin' me with a needle protecting me?!"  
  
"Milady, understand . . ." Count Raphael started. He was silenced by Duo's fist connecting with his face.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Duo screamed. Suddenly, the door burst open. A well-dressed young man appeared and caught Duo around the waist.  
  
"Milady Dumaia, calm yourself" he pleaded. Duo struggled against him. "Getting mad at Count Raphael isn't going to solve anything". Duo continued to struggle. "Count, leave Milady Dumaia to me". Count Raphael stumbled out holding his bloody nose. The man released Duo and immediately knelt. "Forgive me, Your Highness . . . But I could not let you harm the Count, even if I want to do it myself".  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Ashton, Milady . . . Ashton Black" replied the man. "My family has been loyal servants to your family for centuries". Duo watched the man. He was built, and dressed, like a hit man . . . an assassin. "But you may call me Ash, Milady".  
  
"Can you tell me of my Son?" Duo asked, somewhat calmly.  
  
"Your son, Prince Solo, is currently in the Children Ward of New York State Hospital" replied Ash. "He is comatose . . . He was badly injured when you were taken . . . The assassins were under orders of Count Raphael". Duo made to storm out and kill that son of a bitch. But Ash caught her waist. "Easy, Milady . . . Your child will be fine if you will let him touch your mind". Duo stopped a moment and looked up into Ash's amber eyes.  
  
"Touch my mind?"  
  
"Your child has the 'Space Heart' correct?" he inquired. Duo nodded. "He is comatose because the connection between you is gone . . . allow him to connect with you, he will be fine". Duo closed her eyes and she felt a familiar presense fill her mind. (SOLO!!!)  
  
A child-like giggle emitted and she felt a childish kiss on her forehead. Slowly, Duo opened her eyes. She gazed upwards and smiled. "I don't know why and I won't ask" said Duo. "But Thank you".  
  
"Your happiness is thanks enough, Milady Dumaia" said Ash. He kissed her hand. "Do not worry, I believe your Lord will care for your son until they get here". Ash bowed and turned to leave. "Wait! Ash, tell me something . . . . Do you know why the Red Sun Army would want me and specimens from my comrades?"  
  
Ash turned and looked at her.  
  
*  
  
May, 28th / 200 AC  
  
Amethyst eyes slowly opened. Solo looked around and saw his Poppa fast sleep in the chair next to him, Aunt Sally and Uncle 'Fei had curled up together on the couch. Solo, carefully, sat up. He crawled over to Heero then laid down on his stomach. He studied his Poppa's features. (Poor Poppa, he looks so tired and worn out) thought Solo. He leaned in and kissed his Poppa's nose. Heero wrinkled his nose and buried his face into the bed. Solo giggled. He felt much better now that he had his connection with his Momma again. Solo curled up and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Poppa?" he whispered. He nuzzled Heero's cheek. "Wakey-wakey . . . POPPA!!"  
  
Heero jolted awake and noticed his son, cling to his neck. "SOLO!!!"  
  
Solo squealed as Heero scooped him up and whirled him around. Wufei and Sally woke up with a start. They were up in a shot hugging and kissing the five-year-old. Wufei was on his cell with Quatre, telling the blonde to contact everyone that Solo was awake. "You had all of us worried out of our mind" said Sally, kissing the little boy once again.  
  
"Sorry . . . I couldn't feel Momma" Solo replied. "But everything is okeday up there now". Heero raised an eyebrow, he looked to Sally, who shrugged. "I'm hungry . . . Can I have something to eat?" Sally was out of the room in a flash, searching for a doctor. Solo wrapped his arms tighter, bring his head closer to Heero's. The Boy leaned forward and whispered "I know where Momma is". Heero almost dropped his son, gazing at the boy in shocked. He giggled and closed his Father's mouth. "You don't wanna catch any flies". He giggled. "UNCLE QUATRE!!"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Lady Une, Shadow, Mimic, Noin and Zechs burst in. Heero allowed Quatre to grasp the boy and hold him close. Everyone showered the boy with Hugs and kisses. "Hiya, Uncle Tro, Uncle Shadow, Uncle Mimic, Aunt Noelle, Auntie Lu, Uncle Zechs" Solo chirped. "I missed you guys". He hugged and kissed everyone of his aunts and uncles. "So, when we gonna get Momma back?"  
  
"When we find her" Shadow said. He was holding the boy now. "That if we can find her".  
  
"I know where she is" said Solo. Everyone looked a little skeptical except Quatre and Heero. "Honest I do . . . Momma's in . . . . Oops, can't speak . . . Bad Men are outside the window" Solo said, glaring at the window. Mimic raised an eyebrow but walked to the window and opened it. He gazed out.  
  
"HEY!!!" he shouted. "YOU BASTARDS!!!!" Shadow handed Solo to Une and grabbed his partner around the waist. "JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!! ARSEHOLES!!!" Shadow covered Mimic's mouth, to muffle the obsencities that he was shouting.  
  
Solo was laughing. "I got supper!!" Sally announced.  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
-------------  
  
Duo paced her bedroom. She didn't like this . . . She really didn't like this. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, Duo jumped and turned around. Ash shoved Relena into the room. The Vice Foreign Minister glared at the former Deathscythe Pilot. "You -------" she started. Ash placed a Silencer to her back.  
  
"Finish that Sentence and you'll be dead" he snarled. "Show some respect to Princess Dumaia".  
  
"PRINCESS!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE-----------" Relena was cut off with Duo slapping her.  
  
"Listen to me and listen good, Bitch" Duo hissed. "I know you're behind the attack on my son . . . I know you're in league with these Red Sun Goons . . . So don't play, 'Miss Damsel in Distress' . . . Because We ain't buying it". Relena glared at her. "And what was it all for, Relena? To gain Heero back? Or to get me out of the picture?"  
  
"Both" she hissed. "You are nothing but a street tramp . . . You will never be any good for Heero!" Duo clenched her fists and turned away. She gazed out of the window.  
  
"See, that's where you are wrong" said Duo. "I am good for Heero . . . I been through the same things he has and we shared things you could never understand. Just answer me this one question, Relena. Why attack an Innocent Five-year-old? A harmless child?"  
  
"Because he was in the way as well" said Relena. "As long as that Brat was around, Heero would only stay with you and your mistake".  
  
((RELENA-BASHING AHEAD!!!!!))  
  
*CRACK!!!*  
  
*CRACK!!!*  
  
Relena fell backwards. Unconscious. Blood spilt from her nose and down her cheeks, staining her wheat-blonde hair. Duo nursed her hand. Her eyes alight with a unholy fire. Ash looked at her. Amber eyes wide in disbelieve. "Are you alright?" Ash asked. He held her hand. "Not even bruised".  
  
"I've hit harder . . . Get her out of my sight" said Duo. "Dump her in front of That asshole's chambers . . . Let him take care of her". She grinned as she watched Ash drag the girl out. "Yes, let him deal with her broken jaw and broken nose". ((You go, Duo!!!))  
  
She turned away. Her face, immediately, went serious. She had to get a message to Heero. . . . But How? All her Lines were tapped. Duo rubbed her chin then snapped her fingers. She sat down and began to type. She knew just the Code to use. And Luckily, a five-year-old would be around to break it. Duo snickered. She couldn't believe that Solo's own strange language would actually be helpful.  
  
-------------  
  
*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE---------*  
  
Heero pulled out his minicom. A strange message appeared on the screen. He raised an eyebrow, what in the world was this? "Uh . . . Shadow?" Heero called. Shadow looked up from his spot near a computer. Mimic, Shadow and Heero had camped out in Solo's hospital room. Mimic and Solo were curled up on the bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Shadow leaned over Heero's shoulder and studied the message. "I don't know, Heero" said Shadow. He moved and shook Mimic awake. Both woke, rubbing their eyes groggily. "Mimic, have you ever seen this before?" Mimic looked at the message.  
  
"I have!!!" Solo chirped. He grasped the Minicom. He pressed a few buttons and handed it back. "There you go . . . All done". Shadow looked at the message, Heero peered over the commander's shoulder and gapped.  
  
'I am at Dusha Kingdom, 180 miles southeast of Sanc Kingdom . . . . When you arrive ask for Ashton Black. I love you, Guys. 02'  
  
"Get everyone on the Phone" Heero ordered. "Tell them Solo just found Duo". He grinned and his son and ruffled the boy's hair. Solo giggled and grasped his father's callous hand.  
  
"Momma would have done the same" Solo replied. "Besides, I get to see a fairy tale played out with my Momma as the Princess and my Poppa as the Knight in Shining armor". He grinned up at the adults.  
  
"Awwww!!" Mimic cooed. He grasped Solo's cheek and pinched it. "You are so sweet!! Such a Romantic". Solo scowled, none like his father's scowl. Shadow grasp Mimic's waist and pulled him away.  
  
"We'll get right on it" said Shadow. Mimic was still be the ever dramatic. Heero raised an eye brow.  
  
"Uncle Shadow and Uncle Mimic are having a Love affair" Solo replied. He snickered as Heero blinked, surprised. "Momma was very shocked too". Heero looked at him. "She walked in on them in the office . . . Was it ever funny". The boy was now howling in laughter, his father joining him.  
  
"What?" came Mimic, he popped his head in.  
  
Heero and Solo cracked up laughing. Solo holding his sides, Heero holding the bed. Mimic raised an eyebrow. "How Die? How'd he kill?" came Quatre. He rushed into the room, searching for a dead body. "Heero?"  
  
"Oh . . . Oh God . . . Oh Kami-Sama" said Heero, stumbling over his words as laughter was mixed in. Solo was gasping for breath. Quatre hoisted the boy into his arms, rubbing the boy's back as well as Heero's. "Arigatou, Quatre". Both father and son began to breath, easier.  
  
"What was that all about?" Quatre inquired as Solo rested against him warily.  
  
"Duo walked in on Shadow and Mimic" said Heero. "Remind you of anyone?" Quatre went a brilliant shade of crimson, pointedly looked at Solo's hair. Heero snickered.  
  
"Was that Heero?!" Wufei exclaimed. "Who'd he kill? Was it Relena?"  
  
That set everyone into laughter. "Enough!" Une ordered. "You contacted us about finding Duo? Where is she?"  
  
"Dusha Kingdom" Mimic replied. "180 miles southeast of Sanc Kingdom . . . . Anyone know of it?"  
  
"I do" said Quatre. "It was, and still is, one of the most powerful kingdoms still around. The Rulers were King Dumas and Queen Mia Silvercraft, they only had one daughter, Princess Dumaia Antoinette Silvercraft. She went missing about five years into the War, she was only a child, no older then Solo. After that King Dumas passed away, followed shortly by Queen Mia. With the passing of the King and Queen, Count Raphael De Gualle took the throne, at ten years old. He's been ruling ever since". Quatre looked up at his companions. "The Count was a rather loyal ally to OZ . . . He still is".  
  
"That must were the Red Sun Army is hiding" said Mimic. "They're the ones behind your assassinations and probably behind Jinxy's abduction". Everyone was silent. Solo was itching to say something but he knew he shouldn't. Momma wouldn't be very happy with him. But not telling Poppa . . . It felt like he was betraying Poppa. Solo bite his lower lip and rested his chin on Quatre's shoulder. What was he gonna do?  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go . . . Hope you like it! Also a note: Baby of Mine chapters might be late coming up . . . I injured my wrist a few days ago and I can't use it all that much. 'Kay? Anyway! REVIEW!!!! or Solo will cry.  
  
Solo: *Tears well up in Big Amethyst eyes*  
  
Now, you can't refuse that can you? 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything except the original characters. They're mine!!! But if you ask nicely, they I might allow you to have a lone of them.  
  
Author Notes: I'm BACK!!!!!  
  
Duo: RUN AWAY *Gundam Characters makes to run but are caught in a net*  
  
Sorry, Sugars, you can't run from me!!!! Anyway, You finally get to find out what Solo is keeping from the oblivious adults. You know that kid is sometimes to smart for his own good. *Solo giggles and waves at readers* But you gotta love him, the cutie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
That must be were the Red Sun Army is hiding" said Mimic. "They're the ones behind your assassinations and probably behind Jinxy's abduction". Everyone was silent. Solo was itching to say something but he knew shouldn't. Momma wouldn't be very happy with him. But not telling Poppa . . . It felt like he was betraying Poppa. Solo bit his lower lip and rested his chin on Quatre's shoulder. What was he gonna do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
May, 27th / 200AC  
  
Four hours before Operation Duo . . . . . . .  
  
Solo on the couch of the Mission room in the Underground. He watched His Poppa and Trowa pour over a map of Dusha Kingdom. Solo turned and looked at Quatre, Shadow and Mimic, the trio were studying aerial routes into Dusha kingdom. He looked at Sally, Wufei and Zechs. Those three were checking the supplies. Une and Noin weren't coming. Une had keep anyone from finding out and Noin, well, that was a bit obivious. Solo looked at his hands. He was going. Mainly because of his link to his Momma and Poppa didn't want him out of his sight. Solo's mind looked back onto the message sent to them.  
  
('I am at Dusha Kingdom, 180 miles southeast of Sanc Kingdom . . . . When you arrive ask for Ashton Black. I love you Guys.  
  
02  
  
P.S. Solo, if you're reading this, do not let your Poppa see this nor are you to tell him. . . I mean it!! Solo, I need you to do something for me, okay? I want you to go to the house and you know that Our family Sword? I want you to bring that with you? Okay? If you don't understand, that's okay. I don't need you to understand, just yet. But I'll help you understand later. I love you, Little Guy.')  
  
Solo, as he was asked, found the sword and hid it in amongst the weapons. He frowned. Why did Momma need that sword? She had show it to him on several occasions. It had a pure silver blade with a silver hilt and shealth. But was was really amazing was the fact that an amethyst Stone was set into the blade and hilt where the two were joined and the Hilt was in the shape Pheonix. Momma had told him that it had been with her since she was his age and it would be given to him when he turned eighteen. She said that was the tradition of the sword to be passed on from Parent to Child. Solo bite his thumb. Solo knew his Momma had no memory of anything before she was an orphan on the streets of L2. But she said that this sword was familiar and that she remembered a man, that looked kinda like him, holding it and showing it to her.  
  
"Everything okay, Uno?" came a voice. Solo snapped from his thoughts and looked at Shadow. He smiled, brightly, and nodded. Shadow reached down and picked up the boy and sat him on the table where Heero and Trowa were studying that map. "Why don't you help your old man and Uncle Tro find your Momma?"  
  
"That's easy . . . Momma's there" said Solo pointing to the Location of the Palace. "See, problem solved". He gave a smile at the two three adult men. "And if you remember Uncle Shadow that you're older then Poppa by at least two years. So you're the old man". Heero laughed and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"You sure as hell ain't shy" said Shadow. "Not that I'm surprised what with Jinx's personality".  
  
"Jinx?"  
  
"Momma" Solo explained. "She chose that name . . . . Said something about being a Jinx as well as Shineegami". He shrugged. "Can't really remember". He kicked his feet, watching them swing over the table's edge. "Say, Poppa? Let's pretend that you have a secret and you wanna tell someone but this other person asked you not to . . . What would you do?"  
  
"It depends on the secret, I suppose" Heero replied. "If it was dangerous and crazy then I would tell someone and if it wasn't, then I would, probably, consider keeping my mouth shut". He raised an eye brow. "Why?"  
  
"But what if you don't know if this secret has the possibility of being dangerous?" Solo said. Totally ignoring his father's question. "What would you do then?"  
  
"Solo, is something wrong?" Trowa asked. "Because if there is, you might want to tell us?"  
  
"I don't know . . . I . . ." the little boy looked away. His amethyst eyes pained. "I don't understand any of this". Heero lifted the boy into his arms and held him close. Solo buried his face into his father's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his father. Heero rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Solo found himself fading off into sleep. He popped his thumb into his mouth and settled into a light slumber. Heero smiled. Trowa smiled, who would have thought that one day, he would be seeing Heero Yuy acting like a parent rather then the stoic stick in the mud. He shook his head and looked over the map, again.  
  
*  
  
Dusha Kingdom . . . .  
  
Ash looked up as vase crashed against the wall, as he was heading to Duo's chambers. Out stumbled Count Raphael, holding his nose. Ash choked back a snicker and watched him stalk past. He didn't need to know what happen to him. "I must congratulate you on your latest victory against the Count, Milady" said Ash as he enter. He stopped. There Duo stood, dressed in a beautiful amethyst gown. Her hair was plaited and wrapped around her head, an amethystine crytal crown sat, regally, on her head. Immediately, Ash dropped to one knee.  
  
"You can stand, you know" Duo said. "I will not have friends kneeling before me". Over the past few days, Duo had been force to take several lessons to make herself the proper princess. Though, Duo now acted lady- like, gentle and polite as well as patient and proper, she still retained her fiery spirit. She, only, released it around Count Raphael and Relena. She helped Ash. "When will Heero and my son be arriving?"  
  
"In an Hour and Half, Milady" said Ash. "I was coming to tell you of it".  
  
"Good . . . Let us hope that . . . You understand, correct?"  
  
Ash smirked. "Of Course, Milady". He grasp her hand, he noticed the Silvercraft Family ring, resting on her delicate finger. He bowed and kissed it. He released her hand, and bowing once again, he left. Duo turned and looked out the window. She folded her hands in front of her. Once Heero had arrived, Duo would annouce her engagement to the formerly Stoic pilot, and he would be crowned King when she was crowned Queen. Solo would be the Crown Prince, being the firstborn to her. She turned and walked to large book resting on her desk. She opened it. It was the Silvercraft Family Book. All the bearers of the Silvercraft Sword were in this book as well as many of the high ranking royals. Duo stopped at a page with three people. She smiled at the stern face of her Father's sixth Cousin, the Duke Franz of Dulia. Next him was his wife, the Duchess Odiana and their son, Odin. Duo, carefully, traced the boy's face. She smiled and flipped through the book. Count Raphael wanted her to marry a Royal, well she was marrying a royal, whether he knew it or not. She stopped at another page, a boy with emerald eyes stared back at her. Another Royal family member. Duo closed the book. She walked toward the window and stared out at the country. Her homeland. Duo sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
But then again, nothing ever was.  
  
-------------  
  
Ash looked around the abandoned warehouse, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't move" came a hiss. "Where's Duo?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, I presume?" Ash said, calmly. "I am Ashton Black, I was sent by Duo to escort you to met her". Ash turned around and looked at the group that stood behind him. He noticed a small child hiding behind Quatre Raberba Winner's leg. A single amethyst eye peeked out. "And you must be Solo Maxwell, I'm sure your Momma will be very please to have you with her again, Little One".  
  
"Where is Duo?"  
  
"She is at the Palace, come I will lead you there . . . But first, I would like to know the names of Duo's comrades" Ash said.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Zechs Marquise, Chang Wufei, Sally Po" Quatre started to introduce. "Shadow and Mimic . . . You already know Heero and Solo". Ash nodded and gestured them to follow him. "Is Duo alright?"  
  
"She is fine, though she has something to tell you when you meet each other" Ash replied. "But I'm sure, the child already knows". Solo looked at Ash. How did he know of the Link between him and his momma? The group walked out of the warehouse. "Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft- Darlian is also here". Heero growled. "She was behind the attack on your son . . . Do not worry, Duo dealt with her . . . A Broken Jaw and Nose, I believe". Nearly everyone snickered. "Anyway, the Palace is this way . . . but we might want to keep out of sight. Count Raphael does not know that you are in Dusha Kingdom".  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
-----------  
  
Duo looked up as her chamber doors opened. Ash stood there with everyone. Solo flew to his mother, Duo knelt and caught the boy in her arms. Solo began to place butterfly kisses on Duo's face. "How I missed you" said Duo. She set the boy down, allowing everyone to gap at her new look. "Why don't we sit and I'll explain everything" said Duo. Everyone sat, Solo in his Poppa's laps. "I am the Princess Dumaia Antoinette Silvercraft, heiress to the Throne of Dusha Kingdom".  
  
"But How?" Wufei asked. Everyone nodded. They wanted to know how Duo, a War orphan, turned out to be Princess to the most powerfullest Kingdoms on earth.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure" said Duo. "My earliest memories beyond growing up on L2 were blurry and forgottened. But when I arrived here, I discovered. When I was five years old, Dusha Kingdom fell under attack by an unknown enemy. I was kidnapped and almost murdered on L2 . . . I guess, that being a traumatic incident I sort of blocked it from my mind". She removed her crown and sighed. "I hope that explains a tad".  
  
"What happened with you're original self?" Heero inquired. Duo frowned and scowled, showing her former self.  
  
"You mean that me? Oh, that still here" Duo said. "I was force to take lessons that would make me a proper princess". She giggled and walked away. "Though it has tamed my temper some, it hasn't completely. Afterall . . . Uh? Ash, how many times did I knock them flat?"  
  
"Count Raphael was 'Knocked Flat' sixty five times . . . Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian was 'Knocked Flat' one hundred and five times" Ash replied, instantly. Everyone looked at Duo. Heero rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ah . . . Milady Dumaia, are you not going to tell them about the tiny problem?"  
  
"Problem? What problem?" Sally inquired. Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Count Raphael wants my hand in marriage" Duo said. "And, technically, since I'm not married and already had a child out of wedlock, he can force me to marry him. But . . . . I have already remedy that". Duo opened her family book. "This is the remedy".  
  
"Who is it?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Duke Franz of Dulia and his family" said Duo. "And I have recently discovered that Odin, who thought dead by many, is alive and sitting amongst you". Everyone looked to Heero, who gapped. "Yes, Heero . . . You are Odin Silvercraft, my Seventh cousin . . . and Duke of Dulia". Duo turned several pages. "I also found this. Allow me to introduce my first cousin, Prince Trinitin Silvercraft, missing around the same time as myself". She looked over to Trowa. "I believe you always wanted to discover your heritage and family, Trowa".  
  
"How do you know that is me?" Trowa questioned.  
  
Duo handed him a folder. Heero also recieved one. "I kept samples of you incase something happened and I needed to identify you. The DNA matches perfectedly . . . Welcome back to the Silvercraft Family, Trinitin and Odin". She produced two family rings. "These were yours once . . . I had them refitted". She gave them to Trowa and Heero. "This is the plan".  
  
*  
  
May, 30th / 200 AC  
  
Count Raphael approached the chambers of Princess Dumaia. Relena following close behind. Today was the day, that the count would force the Princess' hand to marry him. Count Raphael threw open the doors only to see a handsomely dressed noble man kneeling before the Princess. "Dumaia, what is going on?!" demanded Count Raphael.  
  
Duo made to answer but the nobleman interrupted her. "I am Duke Odin Silvercraft, Duke of Dulia and Princess Dumaia's Bethrothed" he answered.  
  
"Impossible!" the Count retorted. "Odin Silvercraft is dead".  
  
"Apparently not" Duo interjected. "He arrived last night from the Colonies . . . I had sample of his blood tested with Odin's. They match perfectedly". She handed him the folder. "And since Duke Odin has always been bethrothed to me, I accepted his marriage proposal".  
  
"And what of your son with Heero?" Relena asked. Duo moved aside her dress, Solo peering out.  
  
"You mean this son?" Duo asked, cutely. "Read the folder, you'll find something quite interesting in there". Relena grabbed the folder and all blood drained from her face. "Yes, Relena it is very possible. Odin, here, is in fact Heero Yuy, who has been my bethrothed since birth. So technically, Solo isn't born out of wedlock."  
  
She smiled and turned away. Heero smirked at the dumbfounded look on their faces. "Ah, Dumaia, isn't there something else that you have to annouce?" Heero inquired. Duo nodded, she snapped her fingers. A tall and regal man appeared from behind a pair of doors.  
  
"Allow me to introduce my cousin, Trinitin Silvercraft" Duo said. Trowa approached his family's side, smirking at Count Raphael and Relena's looks. "Oh, I would also like to introduce . . . Quatre Raberba Winner . . . Chang Wufei . . . Sally Po . . . Zechs Marquise . . . Shadow and Mimic". The others appeared. Weapons in hand. "It appears you have an uprising on your hands, Count". Ash appeared from behind.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great flash of light. When the Light disappeared, Duo was gone along with Count Raphael and Solo. Relena was laying, unconscious, on the floor. "Spread out!!" Heero ordered. "We need to find them!!"  
  
"Oui-Oui, Mon Capitian" Mimic saluted. Shadow sighed and dragged his partner out of the room, "Ah, Shady, I never knew you wanted to play rough". Wufei and Zechs grasped their nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed. Shadow sighed and turned the corner. The others dispersed.  
  
-------------  
  
Duo struggled against De Gualle, Solo struggling under his arm. "I will be King of Dusha Kingdom . . . Even if I have to force you to marry me" De Gualle snarled. He threw open the doors to his private chambers. Inside stood several Red Sun Soldiers. Duo scowled.  
  
"Come now, Princess" said one. "That isn't very becoming for a princess".  
  
"When Poppa gets his hands on you . . . You're gonna be very sorry" Solo stated. De Gualle shoved him toward a soldier. Solo struggled against his new captor. "Very Very Sorry".  
  
"Shut that Brat up!!" Hissed the enraged Count.  
  
"I'll never marry you!!!" Duo snarled. "You will never get Dusha's Throne . . . Not while I live". De Gualle pulled out a pistol and pointed it to her head.  
  
"That can easily be arranged!!" De Gualle snarled. "Be a smart girl and do what is in best interest of your country and your survival".  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
De Gualle back handed Duo. She staggered sideways, clasping her cheek. He advanced but he met with the pointed tip of the family Sword to The Silvercraft Family. "That was a lucky shot . . . Next time, you won't be so lucky". Duo glared at him and ripped her skirt off revealing pants. She crounched into a combat stance. "En Garde!!"  
  
De Gualle grasped his own Family sword and raised it in a gestured. "En Garde!!".  
  
Swords Clashed.  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the Delay!!! Exams have come up and I've been studying my brains out!!  
  
Anyway, that's the lastest chapter for Baby of Mine!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own Solo, Shadow, Mimic and other character you don't recognize. I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of it's characters.  
  
Author Notes: I HATE EXAMS !!!!! Oh, One more chapter, and Baby of Mine will be over. But if you want. I can start making a sequel to this? But that's if you want, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
De Gualle backhanded Duo. She staggered sideways, clasping her cheek. He advanced but he met with the pointed tip of the family Sword of The Silvercraft Family. "That was a lucky shot . . . Next time, you won't be so lucky". Duo glared at him and ripped her skirt off revealing pants. She crouched into a combat stance. "En Garde!!"  
  
De Gualled grasped his own Family sword and raised it in a gestured. "En Garde!!"  
  
Swords Clashed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Duo shoved De Gualle away as he launched an attack on her. Her silver blade connected with his steel blade. "Talented as you are beautiful" said De Gualle. "Pity, it is a shame to mar such beauty".  
  
"Flattery will only get you six feet under and a headstone" Duo snarled. She blocked then lunged. Her blade connected with De Gualle's shoulder. "Oh, look . . . I've cut you . . . What a shame". Her eyes held an unholy light. One very similiar to that when Duo became Shineegami.  
  
De Gualle snarled and launched. Duo thrusted her sword forward, slidding it through his chest and heart. "Say hello to the Devil for me!!" Duo hissed. She ripped the sword and turned to the Red Sun Soldier holding her son. "Release him". Solo was dropped to the ground.  
  
"MOMMA!!!"  
  
Duo turned and recieved a bullet to her shoulder. She crashed backwards into a desk, her right hand grasping her wounded shoulder. Solo was at her side, his small hands grasping his Momma's left hand. "What do you want from us?" Solo asked.  
  
"Nothing from you . . . but I believe Princess, you should know" said the Red Sun soldier, holding the smoking pistol. "Hmm? Do you not?"  
  
Duo shook her head. She didn't have a clue what these idiots wanted. She was dragged up, and helded dangling off the ground. "Check her head!!" ordered the Red Sun Soldier. "Is it there?"  
  
"Yes, Sir".  
  
The soldier walked over and looked at Duo. He made to speak but the doors flew open and Duo fell to the Floor. She grabbed Solo around the waist and took off. She burst out onto the Balcony. She stared at the ground below her. Three Stories. She turned around and saw the Red Sun Soldier closing in. Duo looked at Solo, who was clinging to her neck.  
  
"Do it, Momma" Solo whispered. Duo turned and jumped, she held her son close to her body.  
  
"DUO!!!!"  
  
Duo looked up and saw Heero standing there. Her Amethyst eyes locked with his Cobalt Blue eyes, which had widened in Horror. Duo felt her body smash into the ground. She looked at her son, who sat up. Darkness surrounded her vision.  
  
(MOMMMAAAA!!!!)  
  
*  
  
July 3rd / 200 AC . . . . .  
  
Dusha Kingdom . . . . . .  
  
Heero walked down the hallways of Dusha General Hospital. In his arms, was Solo. The two were on their way to visit Duo, who had just recently come out of her Coma. They entered Duo's private room, and found Duo sitting up in bed, leaning against a number of pillows. "Momma!!" Solo squealed. He was set down and crawled up to his mother. He placed kisses all over Duo's face. "Missed you, so much".  
  
"I missed you too" Duo murmured. She petted her son's hair, Heero grasped her hand and kissed her forehead. "And I missed you too, Itoushi".  
  
He gave her a small smile. "Poppa, go and ask Momma" said Solo, bouncing up and down. "Ask!! askaskaskaskaskask-----" Heero covered his son's mouth.  
  
"I see he's feeling better . . . More hyperactive" Duo said, amused. She felt something cold press against her finger. She looked down at a beautiful amethyst stone engagement ring. She looked up at Heero, his eyes asking the question. 'Marry me?'  
  
"YES!!!" she yelled, she threw her arms around Heero's neck and hugged him close. The two locked into a passionate kiss. Solo was giggling and clapping his hands. All the way singing 'Here comes the bride'. He bounced up and down.  
  
Heero and Duo pulled back and smiled at each other again before kissing. Solo heard a sound, he turned and saw his Uncles and Aunts. He grinned and wiggled his finger. Everyone smiled.  
  
*  
  
August 3rd / 200 AC . . . . . .  
  
Dusha Palace . . . . .  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Princess Dumaia Antoinette Silvercraft and Duke Odin Anton Silvercraft. Duke Odin, do you take Princess Dumaia to be your lawful wedded wife? To Love her, through Richer or Poorer? To Care for her through sickness and Health? To Honor and Cherish her?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo and smiled. "I Do".  
  
"Do you, Princess Dumaia, take Duke Odin as your lawful wedded husband? To Love him, through Richer or Poorer? To Care for him through sickness and Health? To Honor and Cherish him?"  
  
Duo smiled. "I Do".  
  
"The Rings". Trowa produced the silver and gold wedding bands that had once belonged to Duo's parents. "Duke Odin, repeat after me . . . . Dumaia, with this ring I thee wed". Heero slipped the ring on to Duo's finger and repeated the Priest's words.  
  
"Princess Dumaia, repeat after me . . . . Odin, with this ring, I thee wed". Duo acknowledge the words, repeated them and slipped the ring on to Heero's finger. "Please Kneel". Duo and Heero knelt. The Priest placed two magnificent crowns of Amethystine Crystal on two their heads. "With the Power given to me, I pronounce you Man and Wife. Please rise". Duo and Heero stood and turned around to face the people. "It is with great Honor that I announce to you, King Heero Silvercraft and his wife, Queen Dumaia Silvercraft". Slowly, Duo and Heero walked down the aisle. Quatre, who was Man of Honor, and Trowa, who was best man, followed. Wufei and Sally, Zechs and Noin, Shadow and Mimic, Ash and Une followed behind them. Solo was walking beside his parents, holding his father's hand. They exited the Church and stood before the awaiting crowd.  
  
"THREE CHEERS FOR THE KING AND QUEEN OF DUSHA!!!"  
  
The crowd burst into cheers, clapping and cheering their newly crowned Monarchs. Heero looked over at Duo, who smiled up at him. "I love you" he whispered. He leaned forward catching Duo's lips in a kiss. Solo standing in front of them and looked up.  
  
"Momma? Poppa? Does this mean I'm gonna have my younger brothers?" Solo inquired. Heero reached down and scooped up their son. "Well? Does it?"  
  
"Yes, Solo . . . It does" Heero said.  
  
"YAY!!!!" He looked at the crowd, smiling happily.  
  
*  
  
August 3rd / 200 AC . . . .  
  
Forester's Pennial Colony for Women . . . .  
  
Relena glared at the small T.V in the Lunch room that was broadcasting the wedding of the Century. She turend away. That should have been her on Heero's arm. Not that L2 wannabe princess Tramp!!! She cast a withering glare at the T.V. again. Just you wait, Duo Maxwell, I will have Heero Yuy!! And No One . . .NO ONE . . . was going to stop her!!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the Delay!! Exams are the worse!! Anyway, The Epilogue will be posted next and then Baby of Mine will be over. Unless you want a sequel to it? Do You? Reveiw and Tell me! 


	9. Preview for 'A Mother's Secret'

Disclaimer: I own Nada . . . . Only the Characters you don't know.  
  
Author Notes: This isn't a real chapter . . . Just a preview of the Sequel, 'A Mother's Secret'. Solo will be playing a larger role in this then in the first story. Everyone has children . . . . and Mariemaia wll make an appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview for :  
  
A Mother's Secret Sequel to Baby of Mine  
  
  
  
  
  
The Year is 207 AC, Earth and the Colonies are at peace. In the Kingdom of Dusha, the Royal family are celebrating a joyous occasion. It is the seventh year anniversary since the marriage between the King and Queen. And with the Festival of Lights landing on the same day of the anniversary, the Kingdom is a uproar to make welcome to many digitaries. But with everything happening, Twelve-year-old Crown Prince Solo (Maxwell) Silvercraft is feeling left out.  
  
That is until he meets up with a stranger. A teenager of 16 with blue- tinted white hair and deep, emotionless ruby eyes. A teenager that answers to the name of Zero.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Teenager was strange but not unwelcomed. He had just saved Solo from a messy death. The young prince looked at his savior from the corner of his ice Amethyst eyes. His strange ruby red eyes glared at Solo's attackers. His gun was pointed at them while Solo was being held with the other arm. "I suggest you leave" said the teenager. His voice was blank and monotone. The two Red Sun Soldiers turn tail and ran.  
  
Solo looked up at the elder boy as he was set down. "Ah . . . Thank you" Solo said. The teenager nodded and turned to leave but Solo stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Won't you stay? Please? My parents will want to thank you for saving me". The teenager looked apprehensive but with Solo's pleading ice Ameythst eyes, he relented. Solo grasped the teenager's pale hand and tugged him toward the Palace. The teenager followed. "I'm Solo, by the way . . . But you probably already knew that".  
  
"I did".  
  
"What's yours? Your name, I mean?"  
  
"It's Zero" came the reply. Ruby eyes were watching everything. "What is going on?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's the Festival of Lights and my Parents Seventh Year Anniversary" Solo replied. "So, you can imagine the chaos". Zero nodded. He followed Solo obediently through the hallways of the palace. "I believe Momma and Poppa would be in the throne room". They took a right then a left and soon stood at two large silver doors.  
  
Solo reached forward and the doors opened. Solo walked through, tugging Zero behind him. "Momma? Poppa?"  
  
Both the King and Queen plus several guests looked up. And stared. Solo smiled, he shoved Zero toward his parents. "This is Zero . . . He saved me from two Red Sun Soldiers".  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo cried. She rushed over and scooped the rather petite pre- teen into her arms. "Are you alright? You're not hurt in any way?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty" said Zero. "I stopped them from going that far". Duo turned to Zero and smiled.  
  
"Thank you" said Duo. Zero bowed, with that he left. Solo slipped from his mother's grasp and ran after the elder boy. The Queen smirked knowingly. While Heero fumed in the background. Everyone else, simply, stared. Unable to take in the event.  
  
---------------  
  
"Are you going to stay for the Festival, Zero?"  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I?" Solo smiled and sat down front of the sixteen-year-old. He gazed up at Zero, who should no emotion (Like a certain someone, until another certain someone got her hands on him, hmm?)  
  
"Don't you ever smile?" Solo inquired. (blunt isn't he?)  
  
"I don't do emotions". (*Cough* Heero *Coughcough*. Death Glare pointed my way.)  
  
Solo reached up and made Zero's mouth turn upwards in a smile. "You got a very pretty smile, Zero".  
  
The Elder boy tinged pink and turned away. Solo giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for the Preview for 'A Mother's Secret'.  
  
Stay tuned for it premiere on Fanfiction.net 


End file.
